The Queen of His Heart
by verity-moonprincess01
Summary: Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII divorce. Anne leaves the country and re-invents herself as the Marquise de Saint Meran. How will the two cope. How will this affect everyone around them? P.S. All the titles belong to the Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas.


**The Queen of his Heart**

Misery and heartbreak, that is all she felt as she laid her head against the cold hard wall of the tower. Her lawful husband, King Henry VIII was having her investigated for treason and adultery. Anne was appalled that the man who had been so devoted and faithful to her for seven years before they were married had so cruelly discarded her. Worst of all, though, was that he had made their darling Elizabeth an illegitimate child! She knew that she was to blame: if only she had looked away every time her husband was unfaithful, just like Katherine had, maybe she still would have been queen. In the back of her mind, Anne knew that that was not the reason, she knew that she fell from grace for the same reason that Katherine of Aragon had: they had not given the king a male heir. She loved Henry with all her heart, but what he had done was simply unacceptable! He had her dear brother George murdered, her daughter declared illegitimate and she was now waiting for a verdict in the tower. Anne decided that she would fight back, for the sake of her beloved daughter and her birth rights. Anne stood up, straightened her black dress and left her bedchamber. If Henry wanted a divorce, a divorce he would get.

While Anne was making the decision that would change her life and that of the whole English court, in France King Francis and Queen Claude were having a very important discussion:

"Francis, we must help her. Anne is my best friend and almost like a sister to me!" Claude exclaimed as Francis buried his face in his hands. He looked up and replied:

"As much as I would like to help her, I cannot meddle in English affairs. It would cause a war. I warned her many years ago that marrying a king like Henry would end up badly. She simply would not listen to me." As he was saying this Claude looked up at him with a scowl on her face:

"If you will not help her I will. I will not let him behead her. I will not allow it!" Then she burst into tears. King Francis looked at his wife sadly. He remembered Anne very well. She always was a lively and passionate girl. He knew that she had not meant to fall in love with the king, but she just did. He also knew that Claude was correct when she told him that he needed to help Anne. He had promised his allegiance to her if anything happened, and now was the best time to give it.

Meanwhile, at Whitehall palace in London, King Henry VIII was pacing furiously in his Privy Chamber. He had just read a letter from "The Most Wrongfully Imprisoned Lady in the Tower". She claimed that she was innocent and had never sinned against his majesty. Henry knew better than to believe her cheap and treacherous words. She was, after all, a witch. That part was not necessarily the part of the letter that infuriated him the most. It was the part that came next:

_ "I beseech your most gracious majesty to heed my next word. I have known for quite a while now that your majesty was unpleased with me and seeked to replace me with Jane Seymour. I paid no attention to my suspicions and continued believing that you would never pursue this path. Now that I sit in the Tower of London awaiting my verdict, I see that I was quite foolish and blinded by my rage and jealousy to not ask your majesty for a divorce. With a divorce, our Elizabeth would remain a princess, knowing that her mother is still alive and there for her, allowing your majesty to remarry._

_Signed by your faithful servant,_

_Anne Boleyn_

Frustrated and angry, King Henry threw the letter to the floor. He knew deep inside that what Anne Boleyn had written was correct, but he could not and would never understand the nerve of the woman. She was asking HIM for a divorce! It should be him, as her master and king, to ask her a divorce. Not the other way around.

"Bring me Thomas Cromwell." He yelled at the page boy standing near the door.

Yes, Cromwell would know what to do. Henry had entertained the thought to not grant her a divorce just because she had asked him for it, but then he realized that if he did not grant Anne a divorce, he would not have been able to marry his sweet Jane.

"Lord Thomas Cromwell." A herald announced and as Cromwell himself walked into the room and bowed.

"Your majesty. You called for me. What may I help you with?"

"Cromwell, today I received a very strange request from Mistress Boleyn. She asked me for a divorce." King Henry stated

Fidgeting slightly, Cromwell looked up at the king and said:

"Your majesty, no matter how strange this request is, I would advise your majesty to grant her request. I say this because by doing this you would still be able to marry Mistress Seymour, regain the support of the Spanish and the clergy in Rome. You would also allow Elizabeth to know that her mother is still alive. At the same time, your majesty should have some demands as well. Your majesty should order her to never return to England as long as she values her King's word and her life. Also your majesty should remove the titles and lands bestowed upon her during your courtship. By doing this your majesty will show that you are a merciful king and also that she doesn't have the upper hand in the situation."

As Cromwell was explaining all of this King Henry VIII was thinking. He was thinking about how before their marriage Anne was his obsession and how she was the only thing he would think about. He remembered all the fun and beautiful memories they had shared. Then he thought about their Elizabeth. She would soon turn four and he knew that she needed to know that somewhere in the world her mother was there for her.

"I will give Mistress Boleyn a divorce only if she accepts all the terms you have stated before Master Cromwell. You will write all the papers and by tomorrow evening I will be a free man. I will be able to marry my dear darling Jane." Henry stated before leaving the room to go tell Jane Seymour the delightful news.

In the Tower of London, Anne Boleyn has just received the news that Henry would grant her a divorce. She is the most happy because she will be able to see her Elizabeth grow to womanhood, but also, she would be there to reinforce Elizabeth's claim to the throne. That night she slept peacefully for the first time in three weeks.

The next day both Henry and Anne awoke early and started to prepare themselves for the grand day. They would finally be free of each other. At two o'clock in the afternoon the King, Cromwell and three witnesses arrived at the tower to finalize the divorce. Anne saw them arriving from her window and quietly told her two maids to hurry and finish fixing her trunks and her hair. By the time the party had reached her apartments, Anne and her belongings were ready. A table was prepared for the contract to be signed. The divorce papers were laid on the table and a quill was placed on the table. Anne took the quill and bent down to sign her name. She hesitated a moment before signing her name. Henry then did the same. Finally, Cromwell put the royal seal on the contract. It was over. The great love story that had captivated Europe's attention for so many years was finally over. Anne slowly turned, bowed and whispered:

"Your majesty"

Then she started going down the narrow staircase that led to the tower gate. Her maids and a few tower guards followed her holding her belongings. Henry watched her go with a bit of sadness in his heart. His greatest and most passionate love had just walked out of his life. Then it struck him, he was never going to see her again.

As Anne walked out of the tower for the first time in weeks she felt what was left of her broken heart shatter and disappear. She desperately wanted to turn around and run back up to Henry to plead for him to take her back. She knew that she couldn't do this. It would destroy what was left of pride. It would also compromise the devious plan that she had just put into action. During her many weeks imprisoned in the tower, Anne thought of many ways to regain the king's love and favor. The one that seemed most likely to succeed was her last idea. She would divorce the king, and then wait until he tired of Jane Seymour. If there was one thing she knew about Henry it was that when he had something he grew bored or tired of it quickly. So, once he was bored of Mistress Seymour, she would return and he would be as enchanted by her as he was when they first met. The only flaw in her plan was that Henry had told her not to return to England. It was a problem, but it was not insurmountable. Anne had been so caught up in her musings that she had not noticed that she had entered a carriage and it had reached the dock. Anne dismounted the carriage and made her way to the ship that would bring her to France: La Bellelune. She embarked the ship and went directly to her cabin thinking about Henry, her new life in France and most importantly, her Elizabeth.

In the French royal palace, King Francis was discussing with his most trusted advisors the best way to help Anne out of England.

"We should just send our ambassador to England and make a deal with King Henry. We take  
Anne to France so he can marry whomever he wants. In exchange, we will…" One of his advisors had said before he was interrupted by a dirty-looking messenger

"Your majesty, I come from England bearing important news."

"Well, out with it." The king said. He had been stressed enough with the negotiations with King Henry, he did not need a common messenger wasting more of his time.

"King Henry and Anne Boleyn have divorce. The lady is now on her way to France." The messenger said nervously, sensing the King's displeasure. King Francis's face broke out into a wide grin. This was the best news he had received all day. The problem of Anne Boleyn was solved. Now he would have a clear conscience and his would be able to make his wife happy.

"When is the lady due to arrive?" He asked

"The lady will arrive in France on a ship called _La Bellelune_. The ship will arrive in Paris on one week's time." The messenger replied.

"Very well. You may leave." Turning to his advisors Francis continued

"We must make preparations for Marquise de'Saint Meran to arrive." All of his advisors looked at him with a confused face. Finally, one of them, Monsieur de Villefort, asked him

"Who your majesty? We know of the arrival of Anne Boleyn, be we do not know a Marquise de'Saint Meran."

"Ah, very good question Monsieur de Villefort. That is the title that I plan to give to Anne Boleyn. She was Queen of England two a month ago. She cannot simply go back to being a commoner." Francis replied with a laugh.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen. I must go tell my wife the good news." With that he stood up and left.

One week later, in the cramped cabin of _La Bellelune. _Anne Boleyn was preparing herself to disembark the ship. All of her belongings had been gathered and were already off the ship. The only thing that was missing was her. She had spent the last week psychologically preparing herself to become and live like a commoner again. Slowly, she stood up and exited the cabin and walked down the gangplank. Then, the one thing that she did not expect at all happened. All the people in the crowded docks started bowing to her! Then she realized why, they were not bowing to her, they were bowing to the King and Queen. As the crowds split, she had a better view of the grand procession that the King and Queen had brought with them. She also noticed that there was an extra empty horse beside the Queen's

"My sister and best friend, I have long awaited your return to France. I did not expect that you would return in such somber times, but all the same. You are back home!" Queen Claude exclaimed. Then, a young page boy rushed forward, bowed to her and handed her the reins of the extra horse. Anne gladly took them and mounted it.

"Come, Anne. We shall lead you to the palace. Your new home. In two days time you will be invested with the title Marquise de'Saint Meran. You will not be a simple commoner." Francis told her as the procession started moving back toward the royal palace. Anne looked at the French king gratefully, but before she could say anything Queen Claude started rambling on about all the fun things they would do together, all the new dresses they would buy, and about her plans to have a picnic in the Saint Meran estates. As Claude talked, Anne shot Francis a grateful look. This was her new life. This life would be full of loving people and friendship, not fear or lies.

In another great capital of another great kingdom, King Henry VIII was holding a party. A party to celebrate the departure of the witch. All of the English courtiers were happy because their king was happy. But the problem was that Henry was not happy. He tried to seem happy for his court and his sweetheart, but deep down inside he was not happy. He missed Anne and her fiery tempers. He had realized that he missed her after two or three days. At first he thought that he would be content with Jane, but he was not. Jane was obedient and did not have very much of an opinion. Obedience was boring. Anne's fire and intelligence was interesting. He never knew what to expect. Now he did not have his fire. His fire was out of his life forever, and that was his fault.

Back in France, another party was going on. Also this party centered around Anne Boleyn. On contrary with to the English party, the French party was to celebrate the arrival of Anne Boleyn. Everyone was happy except for Anne herself. Anne was thinking about Elizabeth and how she would be exiled and forgotten, just like Mary had been. Anne decided to shake those unhappy thoughts form her head and go to dance. Just as she was standing up, though, she had a wave of nausea that made her sit down again. After some time had elapsed, Anne realized that her nausea and headache did not seem to get better. So, she decided to excuse herself from the party and go to bed. As she was leaving the room, she felt her legs wobbly and the she fell. The last thing that she remembered was Claude's face leaning over hers and calling her name.

When Anne woke up the first thing she saw was the Queen of France's concerned face.

"What happened." Anne asked her. Claude looked at her worriedly.

"We were at the party last night and as you were leaving you collapsed. The royal doctor examined you and well, well."

"Well what?" Anne answered impatiently

"He said you were pregnant." Claude said quickly, worried for her reaction

"He said I was pregnant?" Anne asked still in a daze

"Yes, he did."

"I do not understand how?"

"He said that you are almost two months along." Claude told Anne. Anne stayed quiet for a few moments. Finally she said something.

"This is wonderful, simply wonderful. I know Henry is the father because I was obviously innocent. If, if I deliver a boy. He will have his heir, but his heir will be illegitimate." Then Anne started laughing. Soon after Claude did aswell, realizing how ironic the situation was. As they were laughing Francis entered the room.

"What am I missing?" he asked confusedly

"Nothing darling, nothing you should worry about." Claude said still laughing.

Seven months later, the Marquise de'Saint Meran was lying in her bed waiting. She knew that any time she could be feeling her first contractions. She had slowly adjusted to her new life in France. All the courtiers were kind and not as ambitious and the English ones. She then turned her thoughts to Elizabeth. Her dear darling daughter had turned four without her mother. Anne felt a deep sadness in her heart that she had only experienced once: when Henry had signed their divorce papers. Suddenly, a deep pain ripped through her. She had gone into labour.

Hours later, a child was born. This child was a baby boy. Anne looked down at the newborn in her arms. There was no doubt who his father was. Claude who had been by her side the whole time also looked at the baby and asked

"What will you name him?"

" Edmond. Le Comte de'Saint Meran." Anne replied

"Such a beautiful name."

Then, Anne doubled over and almost dropped Edmond. The midwife rushed over and yelled:

"Another child is coming."

The second labour had been relatively short compared to the first one. One hour later, Anne had another newborn on her arms. This time it was a girl. Edmond was in Claude's arms

"Well, twins. Who would have thought? What will you name her?" Claude asked curiously

"I will name her Valentine. La Vicomtesse de'Saint Meran." Anne replied contentedly

Months passed by and then months turned into years. Five years had passed from the day that Anne decided to turn her life around. Five years had passed without word form Henry. Until, Francis announced that the English and French would be signing a treaty in London. When King Francis announced this to the court, she felt her heart sop in her chest. She would be returning to England. She would re-meet Henry and Jane. Worst of all, her five year old children would meet their father. The only plus side to this was that Jane had only given Henry a daughter while she had been able to give Henry a son, even though he did not know he had one.

The next weeks were spent packing everything for the trip to England. The time flew by for her, and before Anne knew it the ship had disembarked in England. All throughout the trip Francis had been preparing the court for the first introduction. The King and Queen would be announced first, then Anne and her children and then the rest of the court. Anne knew that she would be second and she had tried to prepare. She had to seem calm because the whole court's eyes were on her. Even she did not know how scared she was until she heard the herald announce her name

"The Marquise de'Saint Meran"

Slowly, Anne walked in. She was as graceful as she could possibly be. She curtsied infront of both monarchs and said

"Your majesties."

She rose slowly and made sure to catch Henry's eye because her revenge was about to be taken. The herald announced

"Le Comte de'Saint Meran and his twin sister the la Vicomtesse de'Saint Meran"

She saw Henry's eyes widen in surprise and dart toward her. Her revenge was taken.


End file.
